


Aftershocks

by MsMiaMimi (Mc_Mimi)



Series: The Adventures of Little Red and His Big Dick Friend, The Asshole [3]
Category: Hyakujuuou GoLion | Beast King GoLion, Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984), Voltron: Legendary Defender, Voltron: Vehicle Voltron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-04-04 23:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14031225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mc_Mimi/pseuds/MsMiaMimi
Summary: After Keith and Company move on, their counterpoints wake up to deal with missing two hours and finding themselves in weird places.





	1. The Consort and The Golden Lion

#### Part 1: from [Chapter 10](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12810354/chapters/31550271),

##### His Majesty, The Imperial Consort

 

* * *

 

“O-ma-dah!”

Keith opens his eyes and sits up feeling woozy.  He looks around the room and wonders at what he just felt.  He hasn’t had this strange kind of blackout since the event nearly fifty years ago…

“O-ma-dah!”

He looks and sees his son making a sour a face and the memories all come crashing back.  “It was today.”

Lotor pets him on the head, “It was.  How are you?”

Keith wipes a hand over his face, “Weird.  Thinking of myself as _that_ young.”

“What happened to you when he was here?”

Keith shrugs, “I don’t know.  We didn’t really switch places.  It was like I was just in the dark or pressed down.”  He gets up and stretches physically, imagining his thoughts spreading out to take over his mind as well.  “It was weird.  But I wasn’t really gone.  I think.”

“I’d like to check you out in the med lab just to be sure, darling.”  Lotor kisses Keith at the temple and hands Akira to him. 

“O-ma?  Are you sick?”  His son slaps a sticky hand on his forehand and Keith laughs.  The baby frowns up at him, “It’s not a joke!  You can’t be sick, O-ma!”

“I’m not, calm down.”  Keith takes a deep breath, smelling Akira hair, his soft baby smell mixed with the gitachi jelly he’s probably covered in, and a fragrant soap.  “Where’s Athanie.  If I remember right, you were supposed to be taking a bath.”

Akira tries to pull away, hoping to flutter and escape back his nursery.   But Keith is called the monster tamer for a reason.  He’s the only one not affected his son’s delicate appearance.  He knows his son is as strong as any full-blooded Galra or any human child, not some mythical fairy.  He pinches Akira’s fat bottom and the baby pouts but goes still.  “But I don’t wanna a bath!”

“I’ll help you.  And we’ll play with all your battleships and after that, we’ll go see grandma and play all day together in the gardens.  No work for O-ma today, okay?”

Akira gives him a bright gap-toothed smile and hugs Keith’s neck.  “Yes!”

Lotor sighs, “You’re not just leaving me here with an entire empire and all the castle paperwork to play in the sandbox, are you?”

Keith doesn’t feel bad about it at all.  He smiles and rubs a hand down Lotor’s side, thinking of the next child and everything possible in their future.  “Somehow, I’m sure everything is going to work out, babe.  Just shut up and trust me.”

Lotor rolls his eyes, “You little shit.  That’s what you always say before getting everyone in trouble.”

 

* * *

 

#### Part 2: from Chapter 10-11

##### The Golden Lion of Arus, First Heart of the Alliance

 

Keith wakes up with the strange impression that he’s lost time.  He opens his eyes in Katie’s lab with Hunk hovering over him.  “What?  Where am I?  Did we have an appointment?”

“Yes,” says Hunk nodding.  Katie punches him on the shoulder and he amends, “No.  I was just helping you out.  Something freaky happened.  You don’t remember it?”

Keith shakes his head, wondering why the two of them look so worried.  He hates _that_ look.  Many may call what he did a sacrifice.  Some people look at him with pity all the time.  But Keith doesn’t think of it like that.  “I’m fine.  But I don’t get why I’m in here.  Was I sick or something?”

“No,” says Katie, “You were someone else.  And it was so _fucking_ cool!”

“Katie!”

Keith frowns, “What does… no, I don’t care.  It sounds stupid.”  He gets up and stretches and looks down at himself.  “What am I wearing?  Do I have a cold or something?”  Hunk and Katie shake their heads so Keith shrugs out of the jacket and takes off the shirt and strips out of the pants until he feels free again.  Stark naked is better than his gold sarong.  “Mm, good.”  He looks at Hunk carefully, “You sure we don’t have an appointment, big guy?  I’m feeling inspired.”  He walks up to Hunk and lays a hand on his chest, feeling his heart syncing in time with Hunk’s.  “Yes.  I’m feeling _very_ energized.  And I sense a blockage in your creative energy.  And we can’t have the most notable engineer in the Alliance feeling blocked, can we?”

“Right!”  Hunk agrees easily but before Keith can drag him away for some private therapy, the doors burst open.

Lotor huffs inside and Keith is overwhelmed with his favorite energy.  Lotor’s pure quintessence is full of ambition, determination, greed, and pride.  It’s a beautiful thing to feed off. Keith smiles, “Your Majesty.”  He bows and walks forward swaying his hips, thinking of all things he liked to do that energy.  “You honor me with your presence.”

“Stuff it,” says Lotor curtly.  He bends down and lifts Keith in a fireman carry and stomps out of the lab.

Keith waves to his friends, “See you guys.  Next time, Hunk!”

Hunk nods sadly and waves as the door close behind them.

 

* * *

 

 

Lotor takes Keith all the way back to his rooms without breaking a sweat.  Keith imagines he’s glaring at anyone in their way and finds that funny but spends the trip with his chin propped up on one hand while the other holds on to Lotor’s black hair like a rein. “I guess I did something to vex you today.”  He gets a swat on his bare ass for talking.  No one seems bothered that the Heart of the alliance is being carried off naked on the Prince’s back.  Keith can’t blame them.  If he were anyone else, he’d stay out of Lotor’s way too.

“Two vargas!”  Lotor stomps into his rooms and throws Keith on the bed.  Then points to him, “Two whole vargas!”

Keith has no idea what he’s talking about but remembers being here earlier today, having a romp then maybe sleeping in a dark, dark place before waking up in Katie’s lab.  “Right.  Your clocks are working.  Why are you so far away?  Don’t you have anything better to do with that finger?”

Lotor seems to boil over before falling on him, kissing Keith’s face while his hands roam and squeeze.  “You are one aggravating little whore!”

Keith mood changes and he slaps Lotor hard on the face, “You are the only one who ever thinks to call me that to my face!  I’m not allowing it again.”

Lotor hardly looks remorseful, “If you’d let me make overtures to your mother, you would be mine and mine alone.”

“Allura wouldn’t have it,” he says knowing his place and his duty to the alliance.  “I am what I am and that’s all there is to it.  A sacrifice that needed to be made and will be made again when I’m dead and gone.”

“You can retire!”  Lotor butts head with him, “It doesn’t have to be a life-long sentence.  You and I can go away.  To Eche.  To Naxella or Feyiv.  Anywhere in the universe and just be ourselves.  Not what other people need us to be.”

He’s heard all of this before.  This is why Lotor is Keith’s favorite.  This honesty.  This passion.  Keith kisses Lotor, holding his face and wiping a tear away.  “I’m where I want to be.  I’m needed.  And I want to help you too.  Let me.”

Lotor nods, “I want you.  More than anything.”

Keith closes his eyes and uses his gift as the Golden Lion to see through the eyes of his yellow lion, the Heart of Voltron.  He can let Lotor share the experience in his mind, the gift will inspire him.  Motivate him.  Give him a key to unlock the well of strength he naturally harbors.  And Keith will love every minute of it.  He lays back and stretches his back, “Come to me.  Take me apart.  And let me in.”

Lotor flips his hair over a shoulder and pins Keith down.  He bends to kiss a path down to Keith’s heart and stays there, sucking and biting a mark before giving his nipple a few kittenish licks.  He sits up and kisses Keith on the mouth, the neck, under the chin.  He murmurs, “I’m not letting you out of my sight again.  No one else can have you like this.  Promise me.”

Keith sighs, “As usual you miss the point entirely.”  Lotor flips him over and digs his claws into the cheeks of his ass.  Keith only moans and arches his back, “See?  I’m not just some possession or treasure.  And you’re not the only one who needs me.”

Lotor holds him open and his fingers stretch Keith until he’s moaning and writhing, humping the sheets under him.   The smug bastard has the audacity to go down and lick at the small of his back.  “Maybe everyone thinks they need you to be great.  But I need you because I love you.  You need me because I am the only man alive able to truly satisfy you, you little vampire.”

Keith decides not to answer to that.  Lotor has a big enough head, he thinks.  But there’s some truth to it.  He closes his eyes and focuses on the sensation of being stretched, Lotor’s thankfully recovered the lube they used earlier and doesn’t skimp on reapplying it.  Keith feels a tingle go up and down his spine, anticipating the familiar fullness.  His toes curl as the cockhead finally brushes the rim of his hole, Lotor teases, sliding up his crevice while squeezing his thighs.  Keith bites the sheets under him.  He humps the bed faster and curses, “Damn it, Lotor!  If you don’t get on with the temacking, I’m going to call Hunk in here to finish the job!”

Keith’s rewarded with a hard slap on his backside and Lotor’s complete withdrawal.  “Say that again?”

Keith squirms thinking better of his threat, “Oh please?!  Come on!  You’re just being mean now!”

Lotor grabs hold of Keith’s hips and with a sudden push, glides in to the hilt.  He pulls out and pushes in again with same force and pacing that has Keith moving up the bed with every thrust.  Lotor grunts with the effort, rocking in deeply and his hands bruise and mark Keith.

Keith bites his lip.  His gift of absorbing the energy while his connection to the Golden Lion inspires love, creation, ambition, and loyalty can be a heady rush.  Keith sighs with the surge of power.  Lotor is the only one that gives him this particular pleasure.  A feedback loop of swelling energy.  It’s incredible.

Lotor is close to coming, and Keith is sure he’ll get a whole day of this as Lotor’s next big project looms on.  Soon his prince will be out on the front lines, and Keith will see less and less of him.  He cherishes the moment.  Not wanting to miss out a single minute and hoping not to black out again.


	2. Chapter 2

###  **Part 3: From Chapter 11, Priest Akira, Paladin of Red the Courageous**

 

Akira has dealt with many strange happenings since taking his orders to become a Paladin, but waking up in the head of Red with Lance drooling on his shoulder is at the top of the Very Strange list.  He pushes his brother to the side and gets up, “Red?  I thought we had an appointment to keep?”

Red doesn’t answer right away, but Lance comes to like he was waking from a nightmare.  “THE DARK!”

Akira helps him out of the Red Lion, “Red?  I’m not asking you again.  What just happened?  Why are we hanging out in your head instead of keeping… my plans for today?”

Red is still quiet while Lance babbles on.  Katie and Shiro walk in looking relieved, “Oh you found him!  We think he’s infected by a brainworm or something.  Help us get him back to quarantine.”

Lance sighs, holding his head, “I’m not crazy!  I just woke up wrong!”  He leans heavily on Akira’s shoulder, “Help me back to my room, brother?  I might just need some more rest or something.”

Akira does as he’s asked.  But he shoots the lions a glare before leaving.

Nothing is quite right, and he can’t remember what happened since he landed on the planet.  He has a bad feeling in his gut, but he pretends to be well around his comrades.

* * *

 

 

An hour after things around Lance have settled, Akira goes back to his quarters and tries to communicate with Sincline via their encrypted communication channel.  His head is still blurry.  It’s as if a weight was pressing on him, pushing him to sleep in a blanket of darkness.

Akira changes into his favorite red tracksuit and tries calling Sincline again for answers.

“Dearest Rose!”

Akira lights up, “There you are.  What happened to you?  Why aren’t we married?”  What he means to say is, he expected a honeymoon, not a drooling lance. He was prepared to give up his Lion and his orders and then name little brother Matthew as his heir.  But expressing his disappointment must sit backseat to his wonder.  “What is that?”

“The Witch,” says Sincline plainly.  There’s a loud smacking sound in the background of the audio. 

Akira frowns, “She found you?”

“Yes.  Three thousand lashes.  No contact with the paladins.  No flying on my own.  No…”

“Palen-bol!”

Akira cringes, “I see.  We’ll speak again later.  When you’re free to talk… Is she actually following you around to…?”

“Spank me.  Yes.  She is,” sighs Sincline.  “I’ll speak to you soon, my love.  I’m sorry.”

“Me too,” says Akira.  He’s not sure why he’s sorry.  But he hates to think of anyone under Sincline’s governess.  She is the most frightening Witchkin in all the galaxy.  And Zarkon made her a Nanny?

Akira rolls over on his back and stares up at his ceiling.  Tomorrow, he tells himself.  Or maybe the day after.  He’ll get married, and take Sincline away from the pressure of being the Emperor’s son.  They’ll move far away, and live happily ever after.

And finally, have some measure of peace.  And sex.  Lots and lots of sex.

* * *

 

 

### Part 4: Chapter 12, Keith the Baby Momma

 

 “Why are we in here?  What the… Keith babe?  You okay?”  Keith wakes up to the sight of Lance and Hunk laying around in a circle in a lion’s cockpit.  There’s a deck of playing cards scattered between them. 

Keith looks around, then lurches with a hand over his mouth, “I’m gonna throw up.”

“Damn it, Hunk!”

“It’s not my fault!  I don’t know why we’re in here!”  Hunk rushes over to Keith and supports his back, “Not there, not there!  Trust me!  Lions hate that.”

Keith notices he had a winning hand on the floor, “Wait a tick.  Are you good for that?”  He nods towards the cards.  “Let’s finish the game.”

Hunk sits back down but Lance pulls his own hair, “Let’s finish the game?!  What game! Why are we in here!  What happened?”  He stares at them both like they’re the ones shouting crazy in the lion.  “Don’t look at me like that!  This is weird!  Even for us!”  He huffs when Keith and Hunk don’t seem to panic appropriately.  “Come one!  I mean look, we _weren’t_ here!  The last thing I remember was…”  He suddenly blushes red and settles on the floor in front of Keith, hand up and whispering.  “You know.  The naughty time.”

Hunk laughs, “You’re right.  He still talks like a virgin.”

“Shut up, Hunk!”  Despite his anger, Lance’s eyes dart to the floor where his cards are still face down. 

Keith knows that look.  He grins in leans over to get the rest of them, “Okay boys.  I don’t know what we were playing, but now it’s Jukebox Hold'em.  The rules are simple…”

* * *

 

 

When they do exit the lion, they stretch and laugh and walk out, arms around each other.  Or rather arms around Keith.  Lance with a hand at his back and Hunk with an arm around his neck. “That was fun!  We really needed a break.  Things have been so hectic lately.  I can’t believe you can count cards, you delinquent little shit!”

That was a lie, admits Keith.  But only to himself.  “Yeah, I got pretty good of it at home where Shiro and I were raised.  Traded kids all kinds of cool things.  It was eat or be eaten back then.”

Lance pulls him closer, “I can’t always tell when you’re lying about your tragic backstory, but that was a stretch.  Even for you.  Counting cards.  Pfft.”

Hunk pats Keith on the belly, “Who knows, maybe Little Lancelot will be a genius pilot and a card shark!”

Lance flips for the lie, “And beautiful!  Don’t forget!  She’s going to look just like me!”  He stops to smile and Keith rolls his eyes, but then he stops and looks back at the man he loves.  For a moment it’s like they haven’t seen each other for a very, very long time.  Keith feels sadness down to the pit of his stomach.  Lance straightens up, “What’s wrong, babe?”

Keith wants to say it’s nothing.  Just a passing fancy.  But something does come up.  “Hunk.”

“Yeah man?”  Hunk holds a little closer while Lance circles around looking concerned.

“I’ll get you some new shoes…”

It’s all over and done with everyone screaming when the bay door suddenly opens.

Pidge and Shiro stand there grossed out.  “No way," says Pidge.  "Your mom just sent these to help you with the nausea.  I guess we’re late.”

 

* * *

 

 

Lotor helps Keith down into a healing pod with a strange look on his face.  Keith snaps, “Would you cut it out?  Lots of people throw up in the lion hanger.”  He pouts and tries to turn on his side but Lotor pushes him back around.  And then gives him a sad, lopsided smile that just screams _Pity_  which makes Keith scowls and he turns his face away.

“You were acting so strange this morning.  It’s good to see you’re back to yourself.”

“What do ya mean?”  Keith is curious to find out what they got up when they went sleepwalking into a lion.  “What was strange?”

“For starters, you kissed me.”

“The fuck?!”

“It wasn’t bad.  It was rather good actually like we've done it before...  That's a little alarming but I thought it had something to do with your hormone imbalance.  And I am on the only proper Galra male on the base.  Your mind and body are all over the place. But… at the time you made it sound like you pitied me for marrying Allura...”

Keith blushes and covers his face with his hands, “I’m a mess.  Do me a favor and make sure I didn’t do anything that makes this kid carry on my stupid genes…”

“Don’t worry.  I won’t tell Lance if you don’t.  And I especially won’t tell Shiro.”  He gives Keith a wide, genuine smile and it actually makes him feel better.

Keith smiles back, “You know what, you’re not really an asshole.  I’m sorry I give you such a hard time.”

“No problem, little one.”  Another soft smile and insidious button press later, Keith finds himself trapped and beating on the glass. “Now try not stir too much.  This might sting a little.”

Keith crosses his arms.  He’s sure is not an entirely necessary procedure, but he wouldn’t put it past their resident sadist doctor.  He frowns, “I take it back.  You are an asshole.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including: 
> 
> Feedback  
> • Kudos  
> • Short comments  
> • Long comments  
> • Questions  
> • Constructive criticism  
> • “<3” as extra kudos  
> • Reader-reader interaction
> 
> _*But Kudos, especially, that damn hit to kudos ratio informs me on whether something I’ve posted is liked, and I’m reluctant to keep working on things read, but not liked._
> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/commentbuilder)  
>     
> Author Responses  
> This author sees and appreciates all comments, but may not reply.  
>  _*If I don’t reply with an automatic Thanks, I may just be busy with my full-time work or RL issues and complications. I see all comments and really do appreciate it, as noted in most chapter updates._  
>  Whisper  
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason ( _I myself get anxiety when trying to think of replies,_ ) feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond. Thank you for reading.


End file.
